Passing On
by ggirl1710
Summary: When the Sprites see Johnny looking at an old photo of him and his grandpa they ask how come they've never seen him before. When Johnny tells them why, they don't understand, so Johnny explains what it means to pass on and where people go when they do.


**So I'm sitting on my bed, being lazy because I've already done most of my weekend homework, having read two JATS fics on here, and then a thought comes to mind. **

**"I don't think that there was ever a fic or episode where Johnny talks to the Sprites about Death." **

**So here it is. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Johnny? Johnny?", the Sprites called out as they searched for their human friend to ask if he would like to play cloverball with them like they always do. All four creatures made their way into Johnny's kitchen. Sitting there at the table, with a melancholy expression on his face, was Johnny.

He seemed to be looking at photos with a very sad look in his usually energetic eyes.

"Hey, Johnny!", Ginger exclaimed.

"Hi, Johnny!", Root said through his babyish voice.

"Hello, Jonathan!", Basil greeted.

"Hola, Johnny!", Lily called out.

Johnny looked up for a second and formed a small smile. "Hey, Sprites.", he replied, trying his best to not sound too grief stricken.

"What'cha doing?", Ginger asked him as the other Sprites and her came forward to Johnny.

"Oh, just looking at old photos from when I was a kid.", Johnny said. He took the picture that he was looking at and showed it to his magical friends.

"Oh Johnny! You looked so cute when you were a niño pequeño!", Lily said.

"Why thank you, Lily.", Johnny said.

As the Sprites continued to observe the photo of little Johnny, they noticed that the picture showed him on the lap of an elderly gentleman with glasses, the two of them just smiling away.

"Wait, who's that man, Johnny?", Basil asked.

"That's Grandpa Joey. He always came to visit me and my sister." As he talked about his grandfather, Johnny began to feel saddened again, but he didn't want to let the Sprites see him all sad. They'd be confused.

"Well your sister came and visited you, so why haven't we met _him_?", Lily asked.

Johnny's smile began to lower to a straight line, and his usual happy spirit vanished. "Oh. Well, you see, Lily, he...he can't." His soft tone puzzled the four colorful creatures, for they've never seem Johnny be so sad. They've never seen him be anything other than happy!

"Why can't he come?", Root asked.

"Well, because..." Johnny knew he had to tell them the truth, hoping that somehow they'll understand. "He's not here anymore."

"Not here anymore?", Ginger asked. "What do you mean, Johnny?"

"He's far away from us." Johhny pointed up his index finger. "He's way up there."

"Upstairs? Well that's not very far, Johnny.", Basil said.

"No no. Not upstairs, Basil.", Johnny tittered. "I meant that he's _way_ way up there, beyond the highest of clouds."

"All the way up there?"

"What's he doing all the way up there?", Lily asked.

"Yeah, why's he so far up that he can't come and see you, Johnny?", Ginger asked.

"Yeah, Johnny.", Root said.

Johnny sighed and turned to the curious creatures. "Sprites, there are some things that are hard for you guys to understand, and this is one of them, so try to understand. Grandpa Joey can't come to visit because he died a long time ago, and when I mean that he's up there I mean that's he's in Heaven."

The Sprites looked at each other and back at Johnny. "What's Heaven, Johnny?", Root asked.

'It's where all the good people go when they...pass on, when it's time for them to go away when they can't be alive anymore."

The small magical Sprites gasped. "Why can't they be alive anymore?", Ginger asked.

"Well, Ginger, there are a lot of different reasons why, and those are hard to understand also."

"Will you go to this Heaven place too? Will we _all_ go there?", Lily panickly asked.

Johnny smiled. "Don't you worry, Lily.", he said as he pat her on the back.

"Do you think your grandpa is ok there, Johnny?", Root asked.

"Of course. Heaven's a very good and safe place where angels fly with wings like you guys, and they take care of other angels like other humans and Sprites take care of each other."

"How do you know?", Basil asked.

"Oh I...read it in a book once." Johnny had to say it, he didn't think these other beings would buy the whole religion of humans other than their own as Sprites.

"Interesting.", Basil said.

"Well," Johnny began, "the most important thing is that Grandpa Joey is alright and is watching over the family, and I'm sure he's watching over you guys too because you're my family too."

"By watching, you mean-"

"That he's protecting us.", Johnny finished.

The Sprites let out a "Wow", as they have now understood what it means to pass on. "Oh," Johnny said, "I almost forgot. Was there something you came in to ask me for?"

"Oh yeah!", Ginger said. "Do you wanna play cloverball with us again?"

"I'd love to, Ginger.", Johnny said.

The Sprites cheered and as all five made their way to the backyard Ginger asked Johnny a question.

"Yes, Ginger?"

"Did you and Grandpa Joey ever play games with the balls that humans use?"

"We sure did.", Johnny said, smiling. "We even played a game similar to cloverball, but we used something called a baseball."

"Oh.", the pink Sprite said. "So when you play cloverball with us, it's like you're playing with your Grandpa Joey, right?"

Johnny looked at her, and smiled bigger. "Right." He looked up, as if he was staring at something, or someone above him, and again said, "Right."


End file.
